


Meeting Mollusks

by LightningPriestess



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang finally get to meet the infamous 'Mollusks'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mollusks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Queer as Folk

Lindsey couldn't say that she was too surprised to learn that Justin was keeping secrets and it wouldn't even surprise her if it was a secret lover that had the ridiculous nickname as Mollusks. The reason it wouldn't bother her is simply because Justin had acted the same as when the whole debacle of Ethan was going on- if he'd done it once he'd do it again. 

"What are you thinking about?" Lindsey turned to see Mel was sitting there watching her closely. 

"Nothing, just wondering who this Mollusks is."

When she heard a barely muffled snort of laughter, she turned to see Emmett grinning at her as he said, "Don't listen to her Brian, Justin's bringing Mollusks to meet us and I can assure you that it's not some secret lover like you lot are no doubt thinking!"

"Why would I be my brother's lover?" A young, high pitched voice demanded. 

As one, we all turned to see Justin standing with a little girl beside him and it wasn't a surprise that they were related as they looked exactly a like with the same shoulder length, golden blonde hair that seemed to curl at the end with matching big, glacier blue eyes and sweet little button noses. And while Justin was wearing blue skinny jeans with white converse and a long sleeved dark purple top, the girl wore white skinny jeans, purple converse and a long sleeved blue top. 

They also both had matching looks of incredulity written upon their features. Features that were oh so beautiful and looked like the Angel's themselves had carved them. Features that Brian adored. 

"They're idiots, is all Sunshine." Brian informed him with a smile. 

Justin grinned back as he said, "Guys this is my little sister Mollusks!"

"Oi, you bloody well know my name's Molly!" She protested.

Justin just beamed that brilliant sunshine smile back at her scowl.

"So Mollusks is a secret nickname for your notorious lover?" Michael demanded.

As Justin silently mouthed the words that Michael had just said, 

"Notorious lover? Who the bloody hell says notorious anymore?!" Molly asked incredulously.

"Idiots still do." Brian told her. And she grinned that sunshine smile that was even more proof she was related to Justin.


End file.
